wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Xursios
shoot for the moon, and even if you miss, you'll land amongst the stars. xursios any pronouns - guardian / astronomer - ace - tribeless this character is property of verglas and i don't take lightly to others editing my pages. please do not use / take anything on this page without my permission. adding categories is fine if there is a reason behind it. they're inspired off of the draco constellation and are of no specific tribe or gender. a dragon of an unknown tribe, brought into the world by the queen of the heavens, hera, as the guardian of a sacred grove in the land of the setting sun. for there was a golden apple tree at its center, this is where they stood, with a rather fierce expression upon the outside world. most thought of them as a beast, something that kills to protect the tree and yet not many know why. a few centuries went by like this, a somewhat peaceful life that had been brought upon them. that is, until the day they perished before they could even blink twice. it was an arrow poisoned with the blood of the hydra, shot in the talons of a heroic dragon by the name of hercules. hera had been overcome with sorrow at her pet's death and there, she threw their limp body into the skies so she'd see them always. this was the start of the constellation draco, which can be seen in the northern skies. xursios, now living among the stars, started a new life elsewhere, free of their duty to protect. they'd been fascinated by stars with a need to learn more of their creation. for the time being, they remain an astronomer, hidden within stars forever distant and happy. appearance quite unique across the likes of space. a dragon of an unknown tribe. celestial colors swirling about their body, while most haven't seen them or in fact heard of their story, it is but hera, queen of the heavens, deceased pet. some may have heard about them, as the beast who guarded the golden apple in the grove of the setting sun, it would be true, for that was their former occupation and sworn duty. dark purples, light cosmetic blues and that of darker colorations of navy blues ripple in deep hues upon the dragon's scales. flecks of silvery colorations along with very pale and light blues dot these snake-like scales like stars in a galaxy. the head remains rather big and containing similar colors to the rest of them, rather it has a more purplish sheen, faint magenta comes in as well. it is, as though space itself had blanketed their scales, dripping their own colors onto xursios' scales. yet still the deep purples remain persistent everywhere. light purplish blues come into view upon their back, first coming in with wide arcs before soon softening out down the back. while it may appear a sail, it would appear more of a spine melted into one. while progressing down their back, it seems to get more and more like spines, coming apart from each other rather than form arcs. this spine ends near the tip of their tail, this is similarly with their underbelly, in which shifts from silvery blues to dull light pinks. much like the rest of their body, the underbelly has some silvery scales upon it. somewhat large wings protrude from their back, connected from their forelegs and upon the membranes are incredible whorls of color. of more detail, xursios has wings in the colorations of deep purples, indigoes and navy, all mixing in and clashing with one another, but nevertheless showy. both tops and bottoms of membranes are seen to have silvery blue scales on them, following with the galaxian patterns. at the very tips of the wings, a curled up spine or horn, much like a snail's shell in appearance, of a deep pastel blue, yet still similar in coloration to the spine running down their back. clearly not something you see everyday, a strange, enigmatic being of space itself. personality more text * creative and generally loyal to those they care about * obsessed with space and stars, although talks in few words as possible when it comes to new dragons / distant friends * lonely, no one is there for them to tell about their discoveries and even then, no one cares about what they have to say * doesn't like too much violence, but is willing to commit to it if they really have to * rather possessive and sometimes greedy, maybe even selfish * to those they're really close to, they're incredibly clingy, caring and talkative history even more text abilities is it really text? physical * can fight, just not very well, but enough to fend off intruders of the grove * clumsy, more of a weakness rather than an advantage * i'll think of something else here mental * i shall see to this. * immune to mind control / mindreading? for their mind is too strong for anyone to handle * intelligent as far as pets are concerned, it's a work in progress tribal * poisonous fangs, although only enough to either knock someone unconscious (if weak enough) or make them feel dizzy / nauseous * a light mist that is capable of paralyzing for a few minutes, although they're unaware of this ability and is therefore out of the question trivia * behold! * text gallery cb638f2d6882d38.png|inaccurate drawing. Category:Characters Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Work In Progress